The Girl With Two Souls
by Shironeko10
Summary: Subject N-02, from a secret Atlesian research facility is the first successful biological person and houses a body that possesses two souls: Blanc and Noire Cenis. But as a certain incident happens, they have to leave Atlas and go to Vale and attend Beacon Academy.
1. The Beginning

**This is my second (Technically first, the first one didn't get anywhere) fanfic, this first chapter (I guess?) is kind of short, sorry.**

* * *

 **I** n a secret research facility in Atlas, a faunus girl sat on her bed, reading a book, that was her only form of entertainment, she wasn't allowed to go out or have friends. She just sat there, reading book on top of book. The hours passed and she was still there, reading. That monotone lifestyle was normal for her, and she didn't care that it could be seen as boring, she liked it this way.

The girl's reading was interrupted by an alarm that signified that her meal had been sent. She went to the gap in the metallic wall and picked up the tray of food.

Once she was done, she tossed the tray into the receiving station and laid down on her bed. The only thoughts on her head were about what happened eleven days ago and what was her purpose of existing. At the time, she didn't know or think anything, she just existed. - Doctor! Subject N-02 has responded and it's nervous and cardiac systems have stabilised. The process can begin it's final phase. - It was a slightly high-pitched sound, the girl didn't know what it was. As a involuntary action, her eyelids opened showing grey eyes that darted around for answers she couldn't comprehend.

This time, it was a deeper sound - Begin the last procedure, initiate transfer. - At that moment the girl's mind was flooded with memories. Memories of places, people, scholarly subjects, among other things.

\- There are variations in the brain waves, but that's within our expectations, no significant change in metabolism. - The high-pitched "voice" said. - The experiment is, at last, a success. - There was a different, more "relieved tone" to that voice.

When the girl was able to focus again, she saw, based on "body type" and "facial structure", a "man". - Do you understand what I'm saying, N-02? - He spoke with a soft voice. The girl nodded. - Amazing! All the steps have been cleared. N-02, you are amazing. The first biologically synthetic person with two souls!- The other people in the room released the girl from the chains that bound her. - But N-02 isn't a name, just a code... - He seemed to stop and think for a while. - Noir! That name fits you perfectly. As for the other soul... I shall name her "Blanc". Noir and Blanc Cenis, that's who you are.

Ever since then, she would live out her life the same way, study, train, eat and sleep. This made for a very monotone life which was normal and okay for Noir, but not for Blanc. A voice resonated within Noir's head - _Switch with me! You've been using that goddamn body for two days now! I want to do something fun! Not just sit here!_ _-_ It was not often that they would argue like this, but in situations where "fun" was involved or when Blanc wanted to do something exciting, they would.

\- _We are not allowed to leave our quarters until we receive missions from either the doctor or Mister Ironwood. Furthermore, you've gone to a mission two days ago where I think you had enough "fun"_ \- Noir was sitting at the desk, reading one of the books that had been assigned to them. Noir knew Blanc was the type of person who loved to mess around and disobey orders and she was never going to let her do that. Just as she was about to finish reading, she heard the room's alarm

\- Noir, Blanc, we have an assignment to you, we have received a report showing that recent rebellious and dangerous groups are going to disrupt an important meeting tomorrow. - A woman spoke from the communications centre. - We need you to go there and, by all means necessary stop them from doing such depravities. The method doesn't matter, you may simply stop, incapacitate or... eliminate your targets.

\- _Finally! You've got to switch with me now, I need to do this._ _-_ Blanc appeared very excited.

- _Well, it didn't take too long, did it, Blanc? You got just what you wanted._ \- Noir showed a little emotion, happiness for someone that was more than a sister to her.

They were dropped off close by with a helicopter. The place they had been instructed to attack was an abandoned building in the outskirts of the capital. As Blanc requested, Noir put a hand over her right eye and switched the main control of the body with her. By switching souls, she also switched auras and that caused her hair and the fur from her wolf ears and tail, which were previously black with white highlights to invert their colouring. After gaining control, she started to ready herself. When Blanc was ready to attack, Noir spoke to her - _So, you're going to try your best to only incapacitate them, at least try not to kill anyone like last time. If you inflict fatal injuries on someone, you can use your semblance, remember that._ \- And with that Blanc ran across the rooftops and jumped, landing at the entrance of the building.


	2. Flash of Time

**So, first. I have no idea about what I'm doing with the French in here, I just thought it felt appropriate. Also, I'd like opinions on whether or not I should upload shorter chapters in shorter intervals of time or longer chapters in longer intervals.**

* * *

Once Blanc landed, she ducked down and jumped to the side, leaning her back against the wall. Silently she entered the building. Blanc prepared her weapons, Éclair de Temps, gauntlets and lower leg armour with claws and firearms. Hiding behind objects and pillars in the building, she scouted the inside, locating different members of the group. Once she knew that it wasn't a number she couldn't deal with, she jumped right in the middle of them and started her offensive. The people present in the group weren't trained for combat, at least not as much as she was. With quick, precise strikes and slashes most of them had been knocked out, the ones that hadn't, ran away.

When she was about to leave the building, she heard a gunshot. Quickly turning around, she was barely able to block it. At the other side of the building stood a man with a spear. Around the blade of the spear were four firearm muzzles. It was easy to notice that they were dust rounds, unlike her own weapon. - What are you doing in this place? - The man spoke with a booming voice.

\- Well, I came here to do nothing... nothing except doing my job. And you're interrupting my job. - Blanc said, faking anger. - At least you'll make it fun. - Now with a naturally excited tone.

Without giving her opponent time to respond, she ran toward him. She slashed and punched,but he was able to block most of her attacks. She noticed that the man wouldn't dodge, only block. She jumped back and the man closed in. He swung the heavy spear with enormous strength. Blanc could dodge those strikes with her speed. Jumping around, she thought about how she would respond. The man could block her attacks and she could dodge his, but that didn't make the fight any "fun".

She decided she would take back the offensive. When the man went for a stabbing strike, she used her hands to support herself and landed a kick, pushing the man back. She continued to slash and kick until the man divided his spear in two, allowing for faster defence and offence. He swept at her feet with one of the spears, forcing her to jump up, but she was hit by the other weapon. The impact wasn't as great as the previous attacks, but it still did decent damage.

Now seemed like a good time to go all out. Even if it was a risky move, Blanc was confident she would win. She decided she would use her semblance. Using it drained her of a lot of aura, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes and opened them again, her right eye shone blood red. - Delay. - She said and the world around her seemed to move more slowly than usual. Blanc's semblance was that, to a certain degree, she could manipulate time, but it used high amounts of aura, the best she could do was make time move five times more slowly for fifteen seconds. However, in this battle a 1.5 times delay was more than enough. They were evenly matched before, but now she could dodge and attack at the same time.

They never let Blanc and Noir use their semblances back at the lab during training. They would say that their fighting styles were already offensive enough. Blanc didn't quite think so. She sped forward and the man, slowly, tried to defend himself through his surprise. He, who didn't know about her semblance was probably thinking that she simply, suddenly, got faster. She used Éclair de Temps to shoot the weapon out of the man's hands. With this semblance, she couldn't use Dust rounds because they would slow down as well. Her shots were made from "ignited" aura, which let aura leave the body in a "physical" form which could deal damage. With her opponent disarmed, she kicked at his feet and when he fell, she kicked and shot his face. - Delay. - Blanc made the time move three times more slowly to catch up with the man who was flying and kicked him to the ground. Her aura had been mostly used up in the fight, but the fight was done, the man's energy had depleted.

\- _So, are you done? I do not think you should fight any longer._ \- Noir's voice resonated in Blanc's head. - _You could've easily defeated him before, without your semblance. But I understand, it's very fun to overpower your opponent entirely._

 _-_ _It really is. Okay, I'll switch. Let's head back to the lab._ _-_ Blanc said.

Once they entered the lab, they went through the same routine. They were tested for impurities and put in the same routine of training, eating, studying and sleeping. That routine was repeated over and over, until...

They were on a mission, her first mission focusing solely on surveillance, she was supposed to spy on certain faunus civilians that might be involved with the White Fang. Blanc was in control of the body, she sneaked about between the masses of people wearing normal clothing. Because of her wolf ears and tail, she could feel the discriminatory gazes of some people. Said ears were focusing on the faunus group's conversation. They seemed to be having fun. No suspicious conversations so far.

The group consisting of four people entered a restaurant and she followed. Sitting at a table not too far from the group's. She ordered a simple drink and the lightest food she could get. Focusing her attention on their conversation, she could see that they were simply talking about recent events and their lives. It was surprising to see that even though they were only talking, they seemed to be having fun. - _I don't get it, how could the government think that these people were terrorists?_ _-_ Blanc asked Noir.

\- _The government is suspicious of anyone. They seem "normal" enough to me. But we can't trust appearances._ \- Noir seemed uninterested.

As they were conversing, their order had arrived. Once she was close to finishing her meal, she heard the muffled laughs of the supposed members of the White Fang. They were laughing because of their dialogue, something that the normal people of the world found fun. In the lab, the only real human "interaction" they would have was with the scientists and military personnel issuing them missions.

They weren't allowed to stay in the restaurant because Blanc had finished her meal, so they headed out. As Blanc walked among the crowd she thought about the faunus from her mission. She understood that talking and having real relationships with people was a good thing. She would always love to talk with Noir about their day or a book they read, but that was an automatic reaction. She and Noir were more than sisters, they were the same person, but not at the same time, it was only natural that she would enjoy talking to her. What she thought about experiencing was the "struggle" of dealing with other people and learn about how they thought and felt about certain experiences, something she wouldn't learn in the lab.

\- _Do you think so too? Do you want to "feel" more things? Do something because you want to, not because you have to?_ \- It seemed Noir shared her feelings.

\- _Yeah... I love the missions, don't get me wrong, but it's something I get from reading those books. Normal people's daily lives seem entertaining... It almost feels like fantasy to me._ _-_ Blanc said, looking at the sky and contemplating her and Noir's life.

Sneaking into an alleyway nearby, she climbed the walls and headed back to the laboratory.


	3. Team ALTR

**Sorry for the small hiatus thing... I was busy with school and another project I have. Talking about the chapters, I think I'm more comfortable with shorter chapters in a shorter interval of time, also, if this one seems rushed, it's just that I really want to get into RWBY's actual storyline. Thank you for at least checking my fanfic out. I tried drawing a boom cover for the story, I don't know if it worked out though.**

* * *

At the lab Blanc and Noir continued their usual routine. Always thinking about the supposed White Fang members from their previous mission. How life was for them? They wondered. A few days later, they, although distracted, were able to finish their morning training.

Soon after, when they were in their room, they heard the alarm sound, and through the speakers, heard a voice You two have been ordered to follow the same group again and gather more information. The doctor still isn't sure whether or not they are from the White Fang. We cannot allow such terrorist groups wander around our kingdom. - The person over the speaker was very serious.

There was nothing they'd rather do than to go and gain more info on the faunus group from before, they had been very interested on what they've been up to recently. Noir steps out of the room and heads out to follow them.

It was very early in the afternoon, so they couldn't run across the rooftops, choosing to wear a hood and walk among the people, never too far behind their targets. The group turned right in the street and so did they, but when they did the group was already out of sights. Noir ran to try and find them, but was met with opposition when she hit something, someone.

\- Calm down there little lady! Are you okay? - One of the people from the group, a man, caught her when she bumped into him.

Noir pushed herself away and looked up to face him. - Yes, I am. Thank you for asking. - She said, without any knowledge of how to act in these situations, she simply recalled responses from books.

\- Well, you look like you're in a rush, I won't stall you any more. -The man said. When she was getting away from him he called her again, seemingly taking notice of her faunus ears. She turned back to face him. - Did something happen? Did anyone here hurt you? How old are you? - The man approached her seeming highly concerned.

\- Umm, no... nothing happened. What do you mean? - She wasn't sure on how to proceed and hesitated, breaking eye contact.

\- People here in Atlas are discriminatory against people like us, faunus. It's all over the world, but, you get it. - A woman with a lion-like tail said.

Noir took a look around to see that the faunus were all looking at her. It was a hot day for Atlas, that only made it harder to come up with an excuse as to why she was there. - I was l-lost... can you point out where the train station is? - She was trying her hardest to sound believable.

They said the train station was located a few kilometres away and offered to take her there. She tried to refuse but it didn't work, they said leaving a young faunus girl in Atlas, specifically in this city, where the racism was even stronger, alone would be a bad idea. Without other choice, she agreed to let them lead her to the station.

After a few minutes of silent walking, the lion woman spoke up. – So, how old are you? - She said while the boys were talking.

\- _The doctor said to tell people we're fourteen._ \- Blanc said in her head and so she answered to the lioness.

\- _You know you could help, right? How do I get out of this situation?_

 _-_ _I dunno, but hey, they don't seem like bad people, do they? Try to socialise a little bit, it could be fun. Also, no switching, they would notice the colour chang_ _e in our hair._

They continued on to a commercial area, Noir could see all kinds of shops, from electronics to arts and crafts. From looking at them, one thing was made clear, the distaste of humans for the Faunus. Most of them had signs or papers hung at the door with things like: "No Faunus allowed", or "Humans only". It was truly something she didn't expect.

After a while, she finally said – So, who are you people? Why did you offer to help me? - This was a good way to get information out of them without seeming suspicious.

They stopped walking and the man she had bumped into before spoke, running a hand through his blue hair. - I'm Azure Sine, this is Leona Kulta. – He said, pointing to the blonde lion faunus who went to get the other two, called Loise Rossum, a red-haired lynx faunus and Treven Gran, an ox faunus. - We never went to a combat school, but we like calling ourselves team ALTR **(Alter)** because we're an alternate team. - Azure started to seem uncomfortable, he was looking down and fidgeting. He asked for Noir's name and she answered truthfully. After some awkward silence he said – Can you promise me you won't tell anyone this one thing? - Noir and Blanc agreed and nodded – We're from a part of a Faunus rights group called the White Fang, we've never done anything violent though! - It took all Noir had to keep her cool.

Loise, the lynx faunus, continued – We just want e~every Faunus out there to know that, if something happens, they have a place to stay, somewhere to call home. - Out of the corner of her eye Noir could see the train station in the middle of an area surrounded by tall buildings. Treven never said anything, but handed her a small card with an address on it.

\- We're almost always there and there's a phone number too if you wanna talk to us, no need to hold anything back, girl. - Leona said, giving Noir a pat on the back. With that being said, Noir entered the train station and boarded the train, with even more to think about now.

\- _Sooo... What do we do now? I like those guys, even if we've only known them for, like, an hour or something like that._ _-_ Blanc's voice resonated in her head.

\- _I don't know, but, above all, we need to remember one thing: We're part of the lab, they must know all we know._ _-_ Noir seemed uncertain.

\- _I dunno 'bout that... I do know that you're not sure either. Do you know what's right and what's wrong? I don't._ _-_ She didn't respond - _We just do whatever the doctor tells us to do, we've never explored anything. We only know what they say we're supposed to know. I wanna learn more, and I know you do too._ _-_ And they continued on in the train with those thoughts in their minds.


	4. Confusion

**Hi! I'm back!**

 **The wait was very long, I'm sorry, but I didn't feel like writing anything these past couple of weeks.**

 **Anyways, here I am with another chapter, this one was slightly rushed, but I feel like I have to if I want to get into RWBY's actual storyline.**

* * *

Once they returned to the lab, their normal routine resumed. There were many new and strange feelings welling up inside the girls about this routine, even in Noir, who didn't care much about it before; Blanc was the same as usual, she had always thought that their life in the lab was boring and worthless. Although she felt that way, there were always two things that she loved to do, go on missions and combat training. So when she heard the communication centre say that they had a special type of training for her, she was ecstatic.

After much time without seeing him face to face, Blanc was very interested in what the doctor had in store for her. - Now, we have seen how much you two have grown in physical combat training, so I decided that it was time for something you especially, Blanc, love to do. Today you will be training your semblance. I planned to do this much earlier, but it took time to make all the preparations for this occasion. - The doctor said, pointing to the various objects protected by a bullet-proof glass wall. The objects were cameras made to capture video and display it in normal time, even when under Blanc's semblance effect. - We've been studying your fighting style and we saw that you rely very much on your semblance. Indeed it is a powerful one, but it has it's drawbacks. We wish to make you stronger by lessening the effects of those drawbacks.

\- Well, what should I do first? - Blanc said and the doctor signalled to the people working behind the scenes to begin the operation. The ground and parts of the walls moved, it sounded like truly a dragon of steel was roaring beneath the facility. Guns bearing non-harming bullets appeared out of the walls and dummies with sensors came from the ground which was divided in three, each sector having different things. All of them were equipped with timers.

\- The answer to that question is simple, my dear. - The doctor headed up the stairs, behind the protective glass and through the speakers he said, - Semblance is like a muscle, in this training routine we'll have you do a number of things such as dodging projectiles, hitting multiple targets in the shortest time possible and a sector with robots for combat training. Let's start with offence, go to sector two.

She headed to sector two, the one housing the dummies and received her instructions. She should try to deal as much damage to the dummies in the smallest amount of time possible using her semblance to it's fullest. - Delay. - She muttered and time started moving more slowly around her again. Time was moving five times more slowly than normal, but she had only fifteen seconds. Dashing forward, she activated "Éclair de Temps" and shot the targets, once in the middle, she spun while kicking and shooting. She then jumped onto one of the dummies' shoulders, sliced it's neck, and jumped to another one, doing the same thing repeatedly.

Blanc's whole body ached, her aura levels had dropped into the red, but she wouldn't stop. The doctor said to push herself to the maximum, she couldn't possibly stop. After slicing one of the dummies in half, her body couldn't handle it any more and collapsed. She couldn't stand, so, the command unit sent medical aid.

She was sent to the lab room, where the doctor was waiting. - Your results were amazing, Blanc, you were able to increase your maximum time by 1.2 second. That may not seem like much, but it is astounding when it comes to your semblance, especially with a five times slowness. - After she had rested up, she was sent back to the training room and went to the endurance test sector to see how long she could hold up in different conditions such as: Underwater, heat and cold. At the end of it all, she could barely lift a finger.

After the training was completely over, she was sent to her room. - _So, how are you feeling?_ _-_ Said the voice that resonated in her head with a slightly sarcastic tone.

\- Weirdly enough, I'm feeling great, dead tired, though. - Blanc was lying down on her bed and contemplating. - You know, I've been thinking, what are we doing anyway?

- _What do you mean?_ _-_ Noir was surprised by the sudden question. It was the type of question Blanc would never ask.

\- It's like, we've been created here and all, but... I've been saying this already, but life here is kind of boring. I do enjoy training, but I feel like it's going to become repetitive too y'know? - She sighed, the semblance training was very enjoyable, but she knew it was also going to become routine.

- _Well, doesn't everything in life eventually become repetitive? What do you propose we do?_

 _-_ I don't know, but maybe those faunus from that time do. I don't know where they are right now, though. - Despite not knowing where they could be, she did know a way to find them. - Do you think we can ask the doctor for a mission of our own will?

Noir didn't know, but it didn't seem like a bad idea.


End file.
